Sherbet: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Kiba carries poor little Hinata up to the bedroom after she gets horribly drunk on her first time drinking. Is it irony, or is he truly oblivious to her feelings about him? Maybe both...


**Sherbet: KibaHina Oneshot**

* * *

><p>I couldn't remember the first time I got drunk. But hopefully, I hadn't been carried to the bedroom by my knight in shining armor, bridal-style like a damsel in distress dripping at the mouth with red wine. Err, well, I was her knight in shining armor in <em>my<em> mind, at least. In hers, I was most likely just plain ol' Kiba-Kun with that funny-looking smirk and the spiky brown hair that was hardly if ever worn down; more of a wild mutt than any kind of prince. Although, she'd always be my lovely little lilac-eyed princess…Even with that terribly drunken look on her face, that distorted grin, and of course the retarded giggles and hiccups streaming out of her mouth as I climbed up the stairs. But she was still somehow adorable, underneath it all. Still Hinata Hyuga.

"The sky is spinning!" She hurled her delicate finger into the air, almost poking it up my nostril. "Heh heh, Kiba-Chan, look! It's spinning, spinning, spinniiiing!"

Did she just call me Kiba-_Chan_? That weird little dork.

"I think your head's the only thing that's spinning, Hinata…" I let out a laugh, exhausted by her weight and wobbly limbs. "Boy, you really had a lot to drink, huh? Some party-girl you are."

"Nuh-uh, this is my first time!"

Go figure. The first time she drinks alcohol, she chugs down half the bottle, if not all of it plus the cork and label.

"Mm, it was fun…" Hinata continued, sighing in delight. "I feel so free! Haha, whoa, I'm reeeeaaaally dizzy…Ughhh…"

"Well, that's what happens when you beg me to take you to a party, and then you leave my side for five minutes." I griped.

Poor Hinata. She was naïve and innocent enough that it took just that short amount of time for her to get into trouble. Luckily though, I managed to pull her out of it before things could get any worse. But would it kill her to notice that recurring theme in our lives? It was always same…Always Kiba to the rescue with us two. It was kind of like a fairy-tale, but minus the cuddly romance and raging-hot sex. Hinata was clueless about my feelings for her. Completely _clueless_. She hadn't any idea, and if God forbid she could take a peek into my thoughts centered around her, she'd probably kill herself with disgust.

…

…

…

Oh wow, that sounded harsh. But it was expected. Not from my fear of disappointing Hinata, but from simple fact. She was an absolute angel, the most chaste being I had ever been lucky enough to know. I could imagine that if I confessed to her of how I felt, she'd faint. If I asked to kiss her, she'd faint. If I tried to tell her how much I'd been wanting to bone her virgin brains out for God-knows-how-many-years, she'd probably blow up into a million pieces and rain all around me as the ultimate failure of my life.

…Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little. She'd probably just drizzle over the top of my head, if anything.

"Kiba-mmm…" Hinata mumbled, slowly leading her little fingertip to poke into my cheek. "You look funny! Hmhmhm…Your face is like…Blurry and swirling everywhere, hahaha! Hey, is that red thing permanent?"

I sighed as I kicked open the bedroom door. "Yeah, it's permanent, for the millionth time, just like your blush…God, are you ever _not_ blushing?"

"I dunno…Am I?"

"Nah. You just always have that rosy look, I guess…It's cute, though."

Whatever. She wouldn't remember any of this anyway, right?

"Heh…You think I'm cute…Naruto-Kun?"

I halted dead in my tracks.

…

…

…

Did she just DARE to call me NARUTO of all things?

"What the hell?" I griped in disbelief, bouncing Hinata up to meet my glare and wrap her legs around my waist. Well, at least I _helped_ her get them around me. She couldn't do shit by herself right now. "I can't believe you-…Aw hell no. Hinata, it's me, _Kiba_, 'member?"

Hinata just stared at me blankly. Then she blinked twice, squinted as if trying to clear her vision, and brought her face closer. "…Kiba?"

Yes, she recognized me!

"Yeah, there ya go!" I grinned before scanning the room. "Good girl, Hina…Now let's lay you down, huh? I don't want you getting into _more_ trouble. C'mon, I'll stay with you till you're feeling better."

I'd actually just coax her to relax and run to the bathroom for a cold glass of water to splash her with. Hinata would totally hate me for it later, but I had to get her out of her drunken state…Even if it meant ruining her hair and make up and all those other things chicks usually worried about.

…Wait, was she even _wearing_ any make-up?

I helped Hinata onto the bed and laying on her side, in case she'd want to throw up in the meantime. The last thing I needed was her drowning in her own vomit. Ew.

"Whoa, this bed's so comfy, Kiba-Chan…"

Again with the Kiba-Chan? What was I, her boyfriend? Yeah, I _wished_.

I leaned down close to Hinata's face and cupped it by the side. She was very warm, but not to the point where I'd find it a danger. She was soft and kissable too, but not that it mattered to anyone but me.

"Stay here and don't get up." I said quietly, caressing her cheek. It was irresistible enough that I didn't bother keeping my thumb from traveling along to her lower lip. "I'm just gonna bring you a glass of water, okay?"

Hinata groaned quietly. It must have been the lights; she seemed to be bothered by them by the way she squinted before sucking my finger into her mouth.

"Hinata." I griped with irritation, pulling away. "Hey, quit it. You don't like me like that."

It pained me to admit, and even more to wonder _why_ she didn't have feelings for me. But worst of all was resisting Hinata when all I wanted to do was lay in bed next to her and keep her warm until I was sure that she was okay. I just cared to much and couldn't help it. I was a fool in love; a dumb old dog, as my mother would call me when I'd tell her about Hinata.

"What…" She mumbled, rather stating then questioning as I dimmed the lights.

"I said you don't like me like tha-"

"Wait, Kiba don't go!"

Hinata suddenly latched her little hands around my wrist as soon as I tried to leave for the bathroom. I turned back around and stared at her with confusion, almost fear as I thought about what could have been making her act this way. Was she more than just drunk? Did someone try to drug her? Could she have been hallucinating?

"Relax, I'm just getting you a-"

"No no no!" Her fragile voice shouted with desperation. "No please, no please! Kiba, stay…You said you would!"

I realized Hinata was starting to fall off the bed and rushed to hold her up before she could hit the floor. "Hold on, it's just for a second!"

"No!"

That only made it worse. Hinata clung onto me much like a spoiled child, refusing to let go. As crazy as it sounded, this was a time where I actually _wanted_ her to get off of me.

"Hina-Chan…" I groaned with irritation, helping her geeently lay on the ground. Unfortunately, though, I couldn't really shut her legs when they sprawled wide-open beneath her little dress. Not because I didn't want to touch her in an inappropriate manner, but because I realized she had managed to slip out of her panties when I had my back turned.

"Oh come _on_!" I slapped my hand over my face, feeling myself become feverishly hot. "You've gotta be kidding me, damn it…"

But Hinata just laid there like some sort of cute little rabbit, peering up at me from the bottom of her dark lashes with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She had her itty-bitty white panties in her hand and waved them at me like some sort of sexy flag signaling for me that it was okay to tear her up…Chea, if only dreams could come true.

"Hehehe, I'm not wearing any underwear, Kiba-Kunnn…" She practically sung to me.

"Yeah, I can tell…" I forced the will to shut my eyes as I took the plunge to close her legs. "C'mon, Hinata, don't make me have to look, you'd kill me if you were sober right now…"

"Sherbet? I want sherbet!"

"_Sober_, you silly little girl, _sobbbberrrrr_…" I repeated for her, hoisting her ankles up and together before I swung her up back onto the bed.

Hinata screamed with joy. "Weeeee! Again, again, again!"

"No!" I got into her face, making her cringe back. "Not again! Now behave while I go fetch you water…Jeez, you really need to relax, girl. You almost made me see your pussy just now."

"So?"

"So, you don't like me like that."

"But you're so sexyyy…" She blushed, rubbing her silky little knees together with timidity. I couldn't help but glance down at her thighs and wrongly sneak a peek of her virginity before she tugged down at the end of her dress and gave some sort of-…Pleasurable sigh. Hinata was blushing even harder when I looked at her face again. She had her eyes shut, her lips were moist, and she was nibbling on the lower one like one of those slutfully teasing girls in the magazines under my bed.

Then…Hinata said the unthinkable. The unimaginable. The unfathomable. The-…

…

…

…

…Just plain impossible to be really true.

"Kiba-Kun, I touch myself when I think of you!" She announced to the ceiling, pushing her deliciously ample breasts out and up by arching her back. "Mmm, I barely think of Naruto-Kun anymore! Ever since I accidentally saw you naked a few years ago when you were bathing in the river, I've been fantasizing about you so, _so_ much…"

Then she looked at me by the time my jaw had hit the floor and I was teetering on the brink of both laughing my ass off and or having a heart-attack.

"Kiba-Kun…" She said with much drama, fiercely glaring at me as she grabbed my pant-leg. "I…I want to _suckle_ you."

…

…

…

"…Boy, Hinata!" I sort of panicked first, but regained my composure and began prying her little fingers off of me. "You sure say some kooky things while you're drunk!"

"No really, I wanna lala…Lele liiiick eeeetttt-"

"Well, I better go get you that water now." I patted the top of her head, turning for the door with a long sigh. "Ahhh, if only you were one of those people who spill their deepest darkest, most out-of-this-world secrets when intoxicated…Oh well. Heh, imagine all the crazy stuff you'd be sayin'!"

I gave Hinata one last grin before shutting the door, barely noticing the look of confusion she kept giving me. I figured she was just zoning out. "Too bad…I really wonder what kinda things you never have the guts to tell me while you're sober! Haha."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think there'd be a chance of Kiba being completely oblivious initially if Hinata had feelings for him. XD Hahaha...Hope you guys enjoyed the fic! :)<strong>


End file.
